Megaman Heroes
by blee7442
Summary: A mysterious scientist is causing trouble to the entire world,but If Wily's not behind it,who is? Join Megaman,and 7 other heroes as they battle the forces of evil,and save the world from this mysterious madman.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Author's note:Hey guys. It's time to start my new project. This will contain a few surprises, but I'm sure you'll like it. So let's get this started. I don't own any Megaman characters except for my OC Blastman. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

(It has been a few years,since Megaman,Protoman,and Bass stopped Dr. Wily on his last scheme to take over the world. One day in Wily's new fortress. He began to construct another robot. The robot was a teenage girl who has long purple hair that reaches her waist. Her outfit is a long-sleeve dress that stops a bit ahead of her knees with black buttons,black lines, black boots,and white rims below her knees. His robot was incomplete cause of her teleportation system. He was fixing to go into that,but his fortress was under attack by a group of robots who were lead by one mysterious character. Some of the robots got to the room where some of Wily's robots were located. There was some banging going on at the door at Wily's lab. This resulted in Wily wakening his creation sooner than planned. The girl wakes up,and looks at her master.)

"Father" The girl asks Wily.

He tells her "Yes. Your name is Piano. I want you to go to Mega City which is located here,and go for help."

She tells him "Yes sir" and teleports out of the area. The door is busted down,and Wily turns to see his attackers.

"Who are you?" He asks them.

"I am the new ruler for this world,and you will be perfect for our plan" The mysterious leader says.

* * *

(In Mega City. The city was under attack by some Robots out of control. A blue humanoid robot who goes by the name Megaman attacked a few with his arm cannon. He had some help from a red robot with a yellow scarf, shield, and shades named Protoman, a black robot named Bass. A robot who was a girl named Quake Woman. There were other robots fighting these robots as well. First was a robot with an orange helmet with a black visor, the thing around his neck his grey, black shoes, and the rest of him were red and white named Blastman, and a blue robot who was also a girl with a small hair bracket named Rokko Chan. The robots were decreasing in numbers as Megaman, and his allies were defeating them. But something caught Blastman's attention. A purple beam appeared, and disappeared. Blastman went to check it out, but only to see Piano unconscious, and surrounded by a bunch of robots. He jumps In to clear all the robots, once that happens, he turns his communicator on.)

Blastman turns his communicator on"Blastman to Dr. Cossack. I located a robot who was under attack by these robots,but i managed to save her. What should i do with her?" He asks .

"Good work Blastman. Bring him to Light Labs. That's where my location is." He communicates to him.

"Yes sir Doctor." He turns his communicator off,and teleports to Light Labs.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Megaman takes out the last robot, a robot familiar to Megaman appears. It was Proto Eye)

"Proto Eye! Why are you back?" Megaman Exclaimed.

(Proto Eye fires a shot at the blue bomber,but misses as he avoids it,and fires a few shots at him. Megaman slides out of the way as Proto Eye tried to crush him. Proto Eye did an unexpected move,and fired a laser at him,but Megaman barely dodges it.)

Megaman said. "Woah! That's new,but i have a new trick of my own."

(Megaman charges a shot,and fires it at Proto Eye,and it is destroyed.)

Megaman turns him communicator on and contacts Dr. Light "Megaman to Dr. Light. I encountered Proto Eye,and managed to beat him,but he did have a new trick."

"Great work Megaman. All the robots in the city have been cleared return to Light Labs immediately."

"Yes sir." He turns his communicator off,and teleports to Light Labs.)

* * *

(At light Labs. Megaman,Protoman,Bass,Quake Woman,and Rokko Chan arrive,and sees Drs. Cossack, Liande,and Thanes working on the robot. Blastman fills them in on how he found her,and her condition.)

"Her teleportation system was incomplete. We're trying to repair that as good as we can." Cossack tells them,but Auto discovers something about her in her blueprints,and isn't happy at what he sees.

"Uh Professors. I think she may be one of Wily's robots It has her mark on her blueprints." Auto tells them. Megaman is both Shocked,and unhappy at what he just heard.

"She's Wily's robot! What is that guy planning now?" He says,but Blastman had a different opinion.

"I don't know if Wily is up to something. Think about it. How could he send her here if she is incomplete." He says,and the professors knew what he was getting at.

"That is a good point Blastman." Cossack tells him.

"Let's try fixing up the robot,and see is she can tell us something." He tells the professors. The doctors return of fixing Piano. A few minutes later, She wakes up.

"Where am I? She asks.

"You're in Light Labs. One of the robots found you unconsious in the city,and brought you here for us to repair you." Dr. Light tells her.

"Thanks Doctor,but I think my father may be in danger. There was an attack going on,and he told me to come here,and get some help" She tells them.

"But who was attacking Wily?" Roll asks,but soon they hear an evel laughter,and looks at the screen to see a mysterious character on the monitor.

* * *

**Author's note:What do you guys think of this episode? Just to clear up a few thing, Blastman is my OC, so if you want to use him, you must have my permission to do so. Quake Woman, and Dr. Liande belongs to Archie Comics. Rokko Chan, and Dr Thanes are from the fan game of Rokko Chan. Piano is from the Japanese fan game:Rockmen R:Dr. Wily's counter attack. That's pretty much it. If you see any errors, let me know, and I'll try to fix it. I type these stories on my tablet. Ok, so see you next time.  
**

**(Update: I had to change the format,thanks to a warning from a friend of mine. I hope this style is better than the last one. I'll try my best on it,but it won't be easy since I'm knew to this type of format.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Team Unites

**Author's note:Hey guys. I apologize for the long wait. I've been busy with other projects, and I never got the chance to update it. I'll try my best to update this, but I probably won't if I don't have enough time on this project. So let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Megaman characters except Blastman. Blastman belongs to me. The other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Team unites.

A mysterious figure appears on the screen. Megaman, and the others look at the screen.

"Greetings, citizens of Earth. I'm here to announce that I will be the planet's new ruler. If you think it is Dr. Wily, then you're wrong."The mysterious person said.

Wily is shown on the screen tied up, and a handkerchief around his mouth. The others are surprised about this.

"Dad!"Piano yelled

"Do you really think you have a chance against me Megaman? My robots minions will take care of you, and anybody who gets in our way. Don't think it'll be easy."The mysterious person said, and the screen shuts off.

Megaman turns to Dr. Light.

" Dr. Light, I'm going to stop those robots."Megaman said.

"Not alone."Another voice said, and Megaman turned to see it was Protoman.

"I'll appreciate any help Protoman."Megaman said.

"I'll go as well. I don't care about Wily, but I'll show those robots who's the strongest."Bass said.

"I'm coming too Megaman. You're going to need all the help you need on this one."Blastman said.

"I'm coming too Megaman."Rocko Chan said.

"I'll come as well. I want to help Megaman."Quake Woman said

"Thanks guys."Megaman said.

"We'll get Rush, Beat, Tango, and Treble ready. Auto, start scanning for the robots attacking." said.

"Yes sir."Auto said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's do it!"Megaman said.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. Six new robot masters begin their attack. Our heroes split up to begin the mission. Can our heroes save the day? Find out next time on: Megaman Heroes.**

**Author's Note:I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I apologize for the long wait. If you know who the robot masters are, then don't spoil it in the reviews please? That's all for now. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Robot Masters

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm ready to continue this story. This story introduces the Six robot masters are heroes are going after. If you know them, then don't spoil it please? **

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Megaman characters except Blastman. They belong to their owners. Blastman belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3:The Robot Masters.

At Dr. Light's lab. Auto was uploading the images, and the locations if each robot master.

None of the robots were familiar to anyone.

"Okay. We got the images of the robot masters."Auto said.

The screen picked up the locations of each one. One image showed that a blue robot master wearing a hockey mask. One was red with a hole on the top. One was brown with a fan on the top of his hand. one was purple with a flat head that has a hole on with sides. One was green with a leaf on the top of his head, and the last one was yellow with a thunder cloud and a lighting bolt on the top of his head. The screen showed the names in order: Hockey Man, Volcano Man, Jet Man, Rolling Man, Forest Man, and Lighting Man.

"If we split up; we'll be able to battle them all at once."Blastman suggested.

"I'll go after Jet Man."Proto Man said.

"Volcano man is mine."Bass said.

"I'll go after Forest Man."Rokko Chan said.

"I'll handle Rolling Man"Blastman said.

"I'll go after Lighting Man."Mega Man said

"Guess that means I'll go after Hockey Man"Quake Woman said.

"Alright. Everyone needs to be careful. These robots won't go easy on you. They may be a lot stronger than the robots from before. So watch out."Dr. Light said.

"Right. Everyone. You know what to do."Mega Man said.

Everyone left to go to their location.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wily's base.

The mysterious person looks up on the monitor, and sees that 6 robots are heading toward his robots.

"So, Mega Man, and 5 other robots are attacking at robots at once? This should make things interesting."The mysterious person said.

He turns on a communicator to all his robots.

"Attention. All robots. Mega Man and his friends are heading your direction. Be prepared for anybody that shows up."The mysterious person told them.

"I won't allow anymore to damage me, before I destroy them."Hockey Man said.

"I'll use my volcano powers to their doom."Volcano Man said.

"Nobody will stand a chance against my fast speed."Jet Man said.

"I'll roll over them."Rolling Man said.

"I'll use my vines to destroy them."Forest Man said.

"Lighting Man. Mega Man is heading toward your location." The mysterious person told him.

"I'll use Kyle lighting to take care of him."Lighting Man said.

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What do you think? If you know the leader's name, then don't spoil it until I get to that moment, but I have a surprise planned for you readers, but you'll have to read it to find out. That all for now. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4: The mission begins

**Author's Note:Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I went on a trip last weekend, and I couldn't do any work during that time. I hope you guys will like this. Let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Megaman characters except for Blastman. Blastman belongs to me. The other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Missions begin.

At an Ice Rink entrance. Quake Woman appears, and looks around her area. She begins to leave when she hears a beeping sound coming from her headset.

"Quake Woman."A mysterious voice said.

" Dr. Liande?"Quake Woman said.

"Yes. I called just to let you know that you're going to get some help while you're there." Dr. Liande told her.

A blue beam appeared, and it revealed to be Ice Man.

"Ice Man?"Quake Woman asked.

"Yes. Dr. Light contacted his robot masters, and told them what happened, and assigned each one to a different area, except for two. Ice Man was assigned to help you since Ice is an advantage for him." Dr. Liande told her.

"Okay."Quake Woman replied.

"I promise I'll help you in every way I can."Ice Man told Quake Woman.

"Alright. Good luck." Dr. Liande said.

The communication ends, and the two charge toward the Ice Rink.

At a volcano area. Bass appears. He looks at his area, and for once he's impressed with the area.

"An interesting choice for a battlefield, but I'll be ready to take out a few robots for practice."Bass said.

A red beam appeared behind him. Bass turns around to see Fire Man at the area.

"What do you want Fire Man?"Bass asked him.

" Dr. Light contacted me, and 5 of my other brothers, and told us the situation. He assigned me to help you here at this location. I can help protecting you from Fire attacks, because I've been upgraded to be immune to Fire attacks, except for the Lava from the volcano."Fire Man told him.

Bass thought for a minute.

"Alright. You can come along, but stay out if my way during the fight."Bass told him, and he, and Fire Man charges toward the location.

At an airfield. Protoman appears, and looks around his area. A purple beam appeared, and it revealed to be Time Man.

"Need some help Protoman?"Time Man asked.

"I can handle it easily, but I think you can give me an advantage to your Time Slow."Protoman said.

"That's what I was thinking. I can help you in every way I can."Time Man said.

"Alright, Let's go."Protoman said

The two then proceed to through the airfield.

In a warehouse. Blastman appeared, and looked at his surroundings. An orange beam appeared, and revealed to be Gutsman.

"Gutsman?"Blastman asked.

"Yes. I was contacted, and told about the situation. I'm assigned to help you while we're here."Guts Man told him.

"Okay. This won't be easy. Let's go."Blastman said.

The two start going through the warehouse.

At a forest. Rokko Chan appears, and checks her surroundings. A white beam appeared, and it revealed to be Cut Man.

"My name is Cut Man. Dr. Light contacted me, and assigned me to help you in this area."Cut Man told her.

"Alright. I appreciate the help. Plant Man should be here in this forest."She said.

"Alright, Lead the way."He said

The two continue through the jungle.

At the factory. Megaman appears, and looks at his surroundings. A yellow beam appears, and reveals Elec Man.

"Need a hand Mega Man?"Elec Man asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Dr. Light told you what happened."Mega Man said

"Yeah. He assigned me, and 5 others to help you guys."Elec Man told him.

"That's good news. Now, we should be able to beat our opponents easier."Mega Man said

The two continues on.

Everyone managed to defeat every enemy they came across. They come into a small hallway, and when they got to the other side. Something unexpected happens.

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What do you think of this chapter? I hope you guys liked it, and I have a surprise here, but you'll have to wait, and see what it is. That's all I got to say. Later.**


End file.
